nunca acabar con la tortura
by Seecee-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Tohru tiene un oscuro secreto que ella no puede decir a nadie acerca de porque hará que toda persona a olvidarse de ella lo que es su secreto y lo que puede hacer para ayudar a kyo historia mejor que resumen
1. Chapter 1

Tohru Honda llevó a la cesta de fresas en su interior. Estoy tan feliz de que se trataba a la venta! ¡Lo sé! Voy a servir con nuestra noche desierto. Ella tarareaba alegremente a sí misma. Cuando entró en la cocina vio Hatori sentado allí con una cuestión buscando Shigure.

"Hatori! Qué sorpresa. Yo no sabía que ibas a venir. ¿Necesitas algo", exclamó.

"En realidad, sí. Akito me envió aquí. Él le pide que venga de inmediato. Tohru se abría y le abrió la boca para decir algo cuando se oyó un choque desde la puerta. Miraron hacia arriba para ver de pie en la puerta Yuki; los restos de lo que había sido un cuenco en el suelo.

"¿Qué quiere Akito con la señorita Honda? -preguntó en voz baja, como si el aire se ha eliminado de él.

"Yuki! ¿Estás bien? Aquí, permítanme obtener estos recogió." Tohru se inclinó a recoger el plato destrozado, pero Yuki se lo impidió.

"Le pregunté lo que quiere con la señorita Akito Honda!" Yuki era prácticamente gritando ahora. Hatori suspiró.

"No estoy seguro pero sí sé que él quiere que venga de inmediato."

-Por supuesto."Tohru respondió brillantemente.

"Pero antes voy a limpiar esto". Una vez más fue detenida por Yuki.

"Está bien, señorita Honda. Lo voy a limpiar".

"O bien entonces-. Supongo que estaré de vuelta pronto. Hay algunos peces que sobre en la nevera. Supongo que podría tener para la cena que ... oh! Y me compré unas fresas para acompañar esta noche y del desierto ... " ¿Por qué Akito quiere verme? No he hablado con él desde la última vez ... ¿y si hice algo que le ofenden y me odia? ¿Y si me va a tener recuerdos borrados? Lo que me-

"Honda señorita?" Tohru se salió de su ensoñación por Yuki.

"¿Estás bien?" Yuki preguntó. Tohru asintió con la cabeza.

"Estaba pensando ..."

¿Sí? Tohru miró hacia abajo.

"Yuki, recuerda que la promesa que hiciste a mí cuando me enteré de la maldición?" Yuki asintió con la cabeza. Lo recordaba muy bien.

"Si las cosas van mal hoy, entonces usted todavía cumplir con esa promesa?"

"Por supuesto", dijo. Tohru lo miró, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Goodbye Yuki, Shigure. Y dile a Kyo le dije adiós también." Saludó con la mano y siguió a Hatori por la puerta. Sí. Adiós. Sólo espero que esto no es la última vez que voy a decir adiós a usted de esta manera. Dentro de la casa de Yuki se detuvo, recordando el momento Tohru le había hecho hacer esa promesa.

Escena retrospectiva

Tohru acababa de aprender el secreto de la maldición de la familia Sohma. Yuki se disculpa con ella, porque podría tener sus recuerdos borrados. Ella le había dicho que estaría bien, que había comprendido.

"Yuki", había dicho.

"Sólo prométeme que no importa lo que pase, seguirás siendo mi amigo."

Fin Flashback

"Por lo tanto, Yuki. ¿Cuál fue la promesa que has hecho a Tohru? Yuki suspiró y miró por la ventana.

"Que no importa lo que pase, seguiré siendo su amigo." Shigure se quedó mirando como Yuki se volvió y se acercó a su habitación.

Tohru estaba de pie fuera de la puerta de Akito, esperando que se les diga a entrar Estaba empezando a tener muy nervioso cuando se abrió la puerta y salió Hatori.

"Akito pide que te vayas ahora."

"Gracias". Ella bajó la cabeza y comenzó a entrar, pero Hatori la detuvo.

"Ten cuidado." Ella asintió con la cabeza y entró en la habitación. Se dirigió hacia Akito y se arrodilló delante de él, inclinando la cabeza.

"Estoy aquí. ¿Hay algo que usted necesita?" Ella preguntó, tratando de no mostrar su miedo a través de su voz, pero no sirvió de nada. No podía dejar de temblar. Ella se puso tensa cuando se enteró de Akito venir hacia ella, pero para su sorpresa, en vez de pegarle con delicadeza tomó el rostro y lo inclinó hacia él. Se sentía un rubor en su rostro mientras miraba a los ojos.

"Tohru Honda. La chica que sabe de la maldición, que ayuda a todos sus problemas." Él se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla antes de continuar, susurrando en su oído.

"Dime Tohru, ¿me puedes ayudar con mi problema?" Sacó un poco de distancia antes de continuar.

"Me encanta que Tohru. Will usted pertenece sólo a mí?" Tohru ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Él me ama? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? No puedo ... Yo no lo quiero. Me encanta Kyo.

"¿Y bien?"

"Lo siento, estoy Akito I-. Pero no puedo volver estás sentimientos", balbuceó ella, temerosa. Sintió la mano de Akito a dejar la cara y cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió la mano de Akito slam contra su mejilla. Duro. Ella gimió y contuvo sus lágrimas.

"¡Perra! Usted cree que me puede rechazar así como así? No tienes idea de lo mucho que me debes!" Ella sintió que él agarra el pelo y la obligó a fijar en el suelo delante de ella tirando hacia arriba en una posición de pie. Ella dio un grito y cayó hacia adelante sólo para que un puño golpe en el estómago, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio y se transmita la caída. Esto dejó a su ser apoyados sólo por su pelo. Ella volvió a gritar y Akito le soltó el pelo y ella cayó hacia delante.

"No es tan difícil sin su amiguitos aquí, ¿verdad? Y no creo que van a venir. Todo el mundo está lejos. Hatori Incluso es hacer un recado. Esto deja sólo tú y yo." ¿Por qué? Que alguien me ayude! Akito sonrió y la cogió por la muñeca y la agarró por la garganta con la otra mano.

"¿Quién es?" -gritó. "Dime lo que puedo hacer le deseo que nunca nació". Tohru cerró los ojos. No Kyo! No. ..

"No me vas a decir? Bellas entonces. Pero aun así, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero sin importar lo que cueste. Usted no me dará lo que quiero, lo voy a tomar por la fuerza." Él silbó la última frase al oído.

"¿Co-lo que haces-me-m". Ella se cortó como Akito la besó. Sus ojos se abrieron en el miedo y ella trató de empujarlo fuera sólo la bofetada de nuevo. Se tocó el labio sangrando y una mueca de dolor.

"Un Akito?" Él sonrió y la empujó hacia abajo en el suelo.

"AA-Akito por favor! ¡Alto! Akito!" Tohru gritaba ahora como Akito celebró sus manos sobre su cabeza. ¿Por qué no es alguien que viene? ¿Alguien puede oírme?

"Akito por favor!" Alguien, nadie! Akito empujó la falda y le arrancó la ropa interior. No.

"Alguien! Nadie! Por favor, por favor! Ayúdame", gritó Tohru. Akito se rió.

"Como dije antes, nadie está aquí para ayudarle." Tohru tratado de libre las manos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Akito, por favor. No. Por favor-suplicó-.

"Me encanta cuando te lo ruego. Voy a hacer un a parar si me dicen que te aman. "No. Él no recibirá Kyo. No me importa lo que me pasa pero no conseguirá Kyo. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Muy bien pues, yo te di una oportunidad. " él utilizó su mano libre para deshacer su túnica.

"Espero que estés listo Tohru. Sólo recuerde, todo esto es culpa tuya. Tuviste tu oportunidad." Obligó a sus piernas abiertas y entró en ella. Tohru se mordió los labios para no gritar. Me duele tanto. Mamá. Por favor, ayúdame ... Shefelt se cerró como Akito continuó su violación. Después de un rato se desplomó sobre ella, jadeando. Tohru acaba de colocar allí, vagamente darse cuenta de que se había detenido. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de respirar? Abrió los ojos y vio a Akito por el que se en ella, dormido. Ella cerró los ojos otra vez. Es tan pesado. ¿Por qué es tan pesado? Ella gimió y Akito se despertó. Él la miró y su rostro contraído de furia. Se bajó de ella y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Se quedó allí, mirando mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos apagados y sin pestañear, colgando de la sangre entre sus piernas. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la pared.

"Limpieza para arriba y salir", dijo con lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ducha. Al menos por fin puedo estar limpio. Se dio la vuelta en el agua y se metió en la ducha. Después de lavarse a sí misma por la quinta vez que echó abajo el trapo y lo miró mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Todavía no se siente limpio.

"Tohru! Hasta Date prisa!" Tohru pánico al oír la voz de Akito y rápidamente salió de la ducha y me vestí. Ella volvió a entrar en la habitación.

"I-; voy ahora", susurró. Se volvió para irse, pero Akito la agarró del brazo. Se volvió para irse, pero Akito la agarró del brazo. Ella empezó a temblar, pero no pudo emitir un sonido.

"Tohru, debo AKS que no le digas a nadie acerca de su visita poco hoy en día. Si lo hace, entonces me veré obligado a borrar todos los recuerdos de su amigo, y no sólo los miembros del zodíaco tampoco. Tus amigos de otros ... cuáles eran sus nombres? Arisa Uotoni y Hanajima era? Sería una vergüenza si todos ellos eran de olvidarte, así como su abuelo y el resto de su familia. Serías un paria que nadie quiere. Usted Wouldn Ni siquiera han Yuki o Kyo a quien recurrir. " Tohru se estremeció y miró hacia abajo. Akito inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para que cuando hablaba sus labios a tocar su oído.

"¿Significa esto que no te lo dijo? Tohru asintió lentamente.

"No puedo oírte. Las lágrimas se reunieron en los ojos de Tohru.

"Prometo no decir." Akito le soltó el brazo y Tohru salió corriendo de la habitación, las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Tengo que dejar de llorar. No puedo dejar que los demás saben que algo anda mal. Se secó los ojos y empezó a caminar más lento para que pudiera calmarse. Llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta.

"Estoy en casa-le dijo. Ella saltó y gritó cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Kyo y Yuki miraba fijamente.

"Miss Honda, ¿estás bien? Estás llorando." Tohru quedó sin aliento y se limpió las lágrimas.

"Estoy bien. Ustedes sólo me dio miedo. Pero ¿qué quieres para cenar?"

"Tuvimos el pescado, como usted nos dijo que. Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu encuentro con Akito ir?" Kyo preguntó, recibiendo directamente al grano.

"Todo salió muy bien! Pero estoy cansada, así que voy a seguir adelante e ir a la cama." Tohru le sonrió a las dos y media vuelta, subiendo por la sonrisa había desaparecido tan pronto como se había dado la vuelta.

Punto de vista de Kyo

Vi Tohru sube las escaleras. Algo está mal. ¿Y por qué es ella caminando gracioso? Si Akito hacerle daño ... Pero tengo que confesar que me sentimientos. Me gusta tanto. No puedo soportar ver a su daño. Subí las escaleras y se detuvo fuera de su habitación. Tomé una respiración profunda. ¡Vamos! No es tan difícil, tan sólo tres simples palabras. I. El amor. Usted. Yo me levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta de Tohru, pero se detuvo cuando la oí hablar.

"Oh mamá, no tenía idea de que eso sucediera cuando fui allá. Es decir, Akito dijo que me amaba y luego ... fue como un sueño." Se sentía como si mi corazón se rompía y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras corría fuera de la a la azotea. He perdido.

Punto de vista Normal

Fui a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama, con foto de la mamá.

"Oh mamá. No tenía idea de que eso sucediera cuando fui allá. Es decir, Akito dijo que me amaba y luego ... fue como un sueño." Me sentí lágrimas en mis ojos y me levanté y me cambió en mi ropa de dormir.

"Fue como un sueño horrible, horrible. Pero pase lo que pase, no puedo dejar que borrar los recuerdos de mis amigos. Tengo que mantener esto en secreto." Luego cerró los ojos y se durmió casi al instante.

Nota: Lo siento mucho! Ah, y para aclarar algo. Yuki y Tohru piensa el uno del otro-como los hermanos solamente. No de una manera romántica. De todos modos, recuerde, cinco o no más comentarios. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Tohru! Nos vemos mañana", gritó Uo.

"Sí, nos vemos mañana" Hana estuvo de acuerdo.

"Bye". Tohru saludó y luego se volvió a ver a Kyo. Ella corrió hacia él y le golpeó en el hombro. No sé lo que hice para tenerlo tan enojado conmigo ... pero tengo que arreglarlo. Kyo se volvió para ver a Tohru inclinándose delante de él. Sólo al verla hizo que su corazón herido.

"Umm, Kyo?"

"¿Qué?" -preguntó con frialdad. Tohru y Kyo se encogió lamentó el tono al instante.

"Lo siento mucho por cualquier cosa que hice para que te enfades conmigo. Por favor, perdóname Kyo." Kyo quería perdonar a su boca, pero de acuerdo con él.

"¿Qué es para usted?" Tohru sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

"I. .." "

"Vamos, ya escupir." ¿Se me odian tanto?

"Kyo, yo lo ..." Tohru se detuvo como Yuki golpeó Kyo en la cabeza.

"Stupid gato. ¿Qué has dicho eso?" Kyo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

"Lo ídate de lo que dijo la señorita Honda ". Tohru se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Kyo ... Te amo.

Más tarde esa noche

Hmmm. Kyo no bajó a cenar esta noche. Será mejor que me lo llevara algo. Es probable que esté en el techo. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Él no me hizo caso y me contuvo un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el clima frío.

"Kyo?" Kyo se volvió para ver a Tohru mirando a la luna llena, las lágrimas en sus ojos chispeantes.

"Lo siento mucho acerca de cualquier cosa que hice para que te enfades conmigo, pero-se detuvo y volvió la cara hacia él. Las lágrimas derramadas sobre ella y tentativamente se estiró y tocó la mano. Su brazo se puso tenso, pero ella lo ignoró.

"Pero por favor, no te enfades conmigo nunca más." Kyo sentía muy mal. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a la única persona que amaba.

"No estoy enojado contigo."

"Y no, estás?"

"No. .. es lo justo" se detuvo. ¿Cómo iba a confesar sus sentimientos a ella después de haber hecho llorar? Después de que él sabía que amaba Akito?

"Tooohruu? ¿Sigue en el techo?"Tohru puso en pie al oír la voz de Shigure.

"Y, sí! Voy a estar en un minuto." Tohru Kyo miró y sonrió.

"Gracias Kyo. Estoy tan feliz de que usted no está enojado conmigo." Ella se volvió y bajó de la azotea. Kyo no escuchar la voz de Shigure está hablando con Tohru. Nunca había sido más que la voz de molesto que en este momento.

"Tohru? Akito llamado. Él quiere que vengas otra vez". Tohru se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo la necesidad de correr a Kyo, sin saber que en ese momento él también se congeló, atormentado por el dolor que las palabras Shigure había traído.

"¿Por qué?"

"Él no dijo ..." Shigure miró a Tohru, preguntándose por qué estaba tan ansiosa ....

-Bueno, supongo que será mejor que en mi camino. " Se despidió de todos y comenzó a caminar, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué quiere que yo vaya otra vez? No se lo dije a nadie ... Tohru reflexionado sobre esta y decidió dar sólo arriba. Ella respiró hondo y se dio cuenta, con un sobresalto, que ya estaba fuera de la entrada a la casa principal. Estaba a punto de empujar las puertas cuando contuvo el aliento y dio un paso hacia atrás involuntario cuando vio a Akito, sus ropas colgando de su cuerpo, su pelo suelto en sus ojos fríos.

"Estoy tan contenta de que fueron capaces de hacerlo, Tohru." Tohru hizo una mueca cuando Akito dio un paso hacia ella. Él la atrajo hacia sí y le susurró al oído.

"Estoy tan feliz de que no se lo dije a nadie, incluso se volvió sala especial de Yuki en una sala especial para usted. De esta manera, usted será capaz de verme mucho más ahora." Con que él se apartó. Tohru me quedé temblando en sus palabras.

"¿Y bien? Ven, Tohru. Hace frío fuera." Él hizo una mueca de ella y caminó hacia un edificio. Tohru le siguieron, la lucha contra el impulso de correr todo el tiempo. Alguien tiene que estar hoy aquí, ¿verdad? Ella miró, pero no ver a nadie. Oh No!

"Tohru!" Tohru se volvió y vio a un niño delante de ella. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos marrones.

"Momiji!" Tohru exclamó, felicidad llenado su corazón a la vista de los jóvenes se formen burbujas.

"Hey Tohru, ¿cuáles son yo haciendo aquí?"

"I. .. eh ..."

"Le pedí que se acercara."Momiji y Tohru levantó la vista para ver Akito caminar hacia ellos. Se acercó a Tohru y puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Momiji se quedó allí, aturdido. Tohru, por otra parte, se había sentido tenso tan pronto como él había tocado ella.

"Momiji". Se volvieron a ver Hatori, mirando a Tohru con una expresión extraña en su rostro mientras miraba a ella y Akito.

-Ah, sí. Hatori. Me pregunto si ustedes sería tan amable de ir a recoger algunas cosas para mí? " Le entregó un trozo Hatori plegado de papel. Hatori la abrió y miró por encima de los elementos.

-Sí. Momiji, ven. " Momiji parecía abatido por tener una breve reunión.

"Está bien". Tohru, vistos los dos a pie. ¡No! Por favor no te vayas! ¡Por favor!

-Bueno, Tohru. ¿Nos vamos? " Tohru miró a Akito y asintió. La llevó a una habitación. La habitación estaba vacía a excepción de una cama grande, un reloj en la pared, y una pequeña mesa con un florero. En el vaso fue una sola rosa roja.

"¿Por qué no te pones cómodo?" Tohru asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, sabiendo que eso era lo que debía se acercó a la vasija y miró a la rosa. Se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada de desaprobación Tohru.

"Ahora, Tohru. ¿Por qué no seguir adelante y se quite la ropa? Tengo la intención de hacerlo correctamente esta vez." Tohru sentía congelados por el miedo.

"Tohru. Hágalo ahora o qué tengo que ayudar?" Tohru negó con la cabeza y lentamente comenzó a desnudarse a sí misma. Cuando tenía sólo en su sujetador y la ropa interior se detuvo. Akito se quedó mirando a ella, teniendo en cada detalle. Tohru le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

"A-Akito, por favor, d-no dd-hacer esto". Akito se acercó a ella y

Tohru miró hacia abajo. Oyó moverse Akito y preparó la bofetada. En cambio, ella sintió que él agarra su sostén. Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia arriba cuando sintió los cierres se dan cuando se quitó el sujetador. Ella instintivamente se fue a cubrirse cuando sintió Akito detenerla.

"Akito, por favor." Ella suplicó. Él sólo se rió y la empujó sobre la cama. Se quitó su ropa interior y la sostuvo hasta que ella comenzó a forcejear.

"Tohru. Usted sabe que esto no ayudará en nada. Va a ser como la última vez. Además, usted se merece al de la presente.¿Crees que eres demasiado bueno para mí? ¿Crees que eres mejor que todos los demás? Que usted puede arreglar sus problemas? Que usted es demasiado bueno para que me ayude? "Escupió las palabras de ella.

"N-no ..."

"¡Cállate!" Tohru gritó cuando se torció la muñeca.

"Esto es todo lo que es la culpa, así que no luchar contra ella." ¿Es todo culpa de mi? Yo le baje ... Tal vez me lo merezco. Se sentía Akito entrar en ella otra vez y cerró los ojos, esperando a que finalice. Sintió la mano de Akito es agarrar el pelo.

"No, yo quiero que mantenga los ojos abiertos. Quiero que se sienta este dolor." Tohru se obligó a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió cuando no vio nada.

"Me dijo que abrir los ojos!" Oh. Supongo que no estaban abiertas. Trató de volver a abrirlos y vio la cara de Akito la vista fija en ella.

"Eso es todo. No es tan mala es?" jadeaba. Tohru sintió que las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos. Miró Akito pasado en el reloj y se concentró en eso solamente. Unos cinco minutos habían pasado cuando sintió rigidez Akito por encima de ella y dejó escapar un gemido.Él salió de ella y se durmió casi de inmediato. Tohru se puso de pie y automáticamente se fue a la ducha. Mientras que ella se estaba de limpieza se dio cuenta de que había un ruido extraño jadeo. Me pregunto qué es eso? Fue en ese momento ella se bajó y empezó a secarse. Ella se detuvo cuando miró din el espejo y vi una chica con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, temblando mientras los sollozos sacudido su cuerpo. Oh. Eso es lo que el ruido es. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Me merezco esto. Ella se encogió de hombros y me vestí, vagamente consciente de que ella había dejado de llorar. Después de vestirse se echó a su manera del sujetador y se arrodilló en el suelo. Después de un tiempo Akito despertó y vio a Tohru sentado en medio de la palabra. Sonrió y se acercó a ella.

"Eso es todo por hoy. Puede irse ahora." Tohru asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Ella acababa de salir de la finca cuando Hatori Sohma hicieron subir.

"Hola. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Parece que va a llover." Hatori dijo. Tohru asintió con la cabeza, desesperado por llegar lo más lejos desde Akito lo más rápido posible.

-Sí ... Si no es molestia. Quiero decir.-Si se trata de "

"No es un problema en absoluto, sólo me dejó caer estas partidas con Akito." Regresó en cinco minutos y Tohru se subió al coche.

"Tohru?

¿Sí?

"Momiji es en la casa de Shigure y Akito dijo que te diera esto." Levantó la rosa y Tohru tentativamente se acercó y lo tomó. Ella contuvo el aliento como las espinas excavado en su palma. Ella lo dejó caer y se quedó mirando la sola gota de sangre que llegaba hasta la muñeca. Rojo. El mismo rojo como la rosa. Sangre.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Es sólo un pequeño corte."

"Aquí, envolverlo en esto". Hatori le dio un trapo.

"Gracias". Ella tomó el trapo y envuelto la mano. Se sentaron en silencio durante el resto del viaje. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Shigure Tohru escondió la rosa y le dio el trapo de nuevo a Hatori.

"Aquí. No quiero que los demás que preocuparse. Gracias de nuevo."

"Está bien y dejarlo ahí. Ah, y nadie más sabe acerca de lo que Momiji y he visto hoy. Le hice prometer que no lo diga usted no tiene que preocuparse de ello."Tohru se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

"Gracias". Caminaron en las cuales fueron bombardeadas inmediatamente por Momiji.

"Tohru! Has vuelto. ¿Quieres jugar un juego conmigo?"

"Momiji, tienes que volver a casa."

"¿Pero por qué? Yo quiero jugar con Tohru." En ese momento, Kyo, Yuki y Shigure caminó pulg

"Tohru, haga el favor de hacernos la cena?" Shigure se quejó, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Por supuesto. " Se volvió hacia Hatori.

¿Pueden ustedes quedarse a cenar? Es lo menos que puedo hacer. "

"Claro que sí." En este, los ojos se le iluminaron los Momiji.

"Yay! Parece que llego a jugar con Tohru después de todo." Fue a darle un abrazo, pero fue detenido por Kyo, quien precedió a darle una noogie.

"¿Cómo es que me molestan cada vez que abre la boca?"

"Waaaah, Kyo meterte conmigo."

"Como dije, todo el tiempo." Tohru sonrió.

"Yo voy a empezar a comer ahora." Se volvió y entró en la estaba midiendo el arroz cuando se tambaleó un poco. ¿Por qué es la cocina se mueve? ¿Y por qué estoy tan mareado? Oh, bueno. Tengo que ir cenar. Se dio la vuelta para ir a la olla cuando ella cayó. No. Se deben obtener ... la cena. Kyo había entrado en la cocina para escapar de Momiji cuando vio Tohru tirado en el suelo de la cocina, rodeado de arroz.

"Tohru!" Se acercó a ella y sintió que su cabeza.

-Mierda Tohru, está ardiendo. Maldita sea. Hatori! " Miró hacia abajo cuando Tohru se movió. La vio abrir los ojos y mirar a él.

-No, Kyo, estoy bien. Muy bien. Sólo tengo que preparar la cena ... "

-No, tú vas a la cama-dijo Kyo. Se volvió y vio Hatori.

"Tohru!" Se sintió en la frente y la recogió.

-Parece que tiene un resfriado. Ella tendrá que permanecer en la cama. " La llevó a su habitación. Kyo se fue a seguir cuando algo rojo le llamó la atención. Se detuvo y vio una roja sangre por el que se levanta sobre el suelo de la cocina. Es pétalos s se extendieron por todas partes y su tallo se rompió. Lo recogió y lo tiró a la basura antes de salir corriendo a la azotea.

Tohru miró a su alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Una espesa niebla estaba en todas partes y parecía asfixiarla. Ella empezó a correr. Ella corrió hasta que sus pulmones estaban primas. A continuación, se tropezó con algo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Kyo, con sangre. Él la miró con los ojos muertos.

"Tohru ... ¿Por qué le dijiste. Pensé que eras mi amigo. ¿Por qué no me protege? Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro suave.

"¡No! Kyo!" Tohru se arrodilló junto a él y sentía por su latido del corazón. No había nada.

-No, Kyo, por favor! Te amo! Por favor no te vayas! " Ella se detuvo y comenzó a sollozar sin control, con el rostro en su pecho. Oyó un ruido y miró detrás de ella. La niebla se había despejado y podía ver Uo y Hana.

"Uo! Hana!" Le dieron una mirada extraña. Ella empezó a correr hacia ellos.

"¿Quién eres?" Uo preguntó.

"Manténgase alejado de nosotros, freak". Tohru se detuvo en seco, mirándolos en estado de shock.

¿No te acuerdas de mí? "

"¡No! Ahora ¿por qué no lo fantástico?"

"Hana?

-Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres. " Tohru cayó de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Cuando no tenía más lágrimas para llorar levantó la vista para ver a todos que ella amaba la miraba con frialdad.

"Por favor, nos dejan en paz. No tenemos idea de quién eres." Yuki dijo. Todos se volvieron y se alejó. Mientras caminaban, que se desvaneció hasta que no había nadie.

"Por favor, vuelve!" Ella no tenía lágrimas para llorar, pero llegó la mano a donde habían estado. Oyó un ruido detrás de ella y sus ojos se abrieron en la esperanza. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

"Kyo!" Sus ojos se abrieron en el terror y ella dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Akito sentó desnudo en una cama, riendo de ella. Ella empezó a correr cuando sintió el frío del hielo envuelva los brazos por la cintura. Se volvió para ver a Kyo, sangre colgando de su boca y estaba cubierto de moretones. Miró hacia abajo y vio que las armas que estaban celebrando la tenía ninguna carne, sólo huesos. Trató de liberarse.

-No, Kyo! Por favor, no! Te amo ". Se rió con frialdad, una risa que estaba lleno de nunca había tenido este lado de Kyo se refleja hacia ella antes y le daba miedo.

"Si me amas ¿por qué me dejaste morir. Usted me mata Tohru. No se podía asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones por lo que le dijo y dejar que me matara. Usted se merece este Tohru. Es todo lo que es la culpa. Tohru gimió y empezó a luchar más aún cuando Kyo se la llevó a la cama de Akito. Le en el suelo y le ataron a los postes de la cama. Se arrancó la ropa y la miró.

"Además, ¿por qué quiero volver nunca a nadie tan feo como tú?" Se rió de nuevo y se alejó, desapareciendo al igual que todos los demás. Ella comenzó a llamar a él cuando sintió Akito encima de ella. Ella gritó.

"¡No!"

Tohru se despertó a la luz solar que entraba por la ventana. Ella se estremeció y miró a su reloj. ¡Oh, no! Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela. Se vistió, pero se detuvo al llegar a la falda. Nunca me di cuenta lo corta que estas faldas eran antes. Se volvió y encontró una de las faldas de Hana de edad y se lo puso. Luego la agarró los libros y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Shigure la había oído venir y miró dup para decirle que ir a la cama.

"Toh-" se detuvo cuando vio a su atuendo.

"Lo siento mucho Shigure pero tengo que seguir adelante!" Con que salió corriendo por la puerta. Pronto vio a Kyo.

"Kyo! ¡Espera!" Se detuvo y se volvió. Tohru lo alcanzó y empezó a toser, casi cayéndose en el proceso. Kyo la atrapó con facilidad y la ayudó a recuperar su equilibrio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?"

"Lo siento. Tengo que ir a la escuela pensamiento, para la mamá." Fue en este momento Kyo notó la falda.

"Oye, te has puesto whey're eso?"

"Oh ... me sentí como llevar una falda más larga en la actualidad. Sólo espero que Hana no le importa." Kyo la miró con desconfianza, luego se acordó de la rosa. Miró hacia abajo y se ruborizó.

"Tohru, que-ah-cayó una rosa ayer. Estaba roto todo para arriba así que lo tiró ... Espero que no le importa."

"Oh, no, no! A todos!" Tohru respondió, sonrojándose furiosamente. Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino, cada uno queriendo se dicen la misma cosa. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Hana y Uo se acercó a Tohru.

"Hey, Tohru! ¿Qué pasa con la falda?" Uo preguntó.

"Oh ... um .. me daba la gana que lo lleva hoy en día. Espero que no te importa, Hana, es tuyo."

-Oh, no. No me importa en absoluto. "

"Gracias". Caminaron a su primera clase y tomaron asiento. De repente llegó un mensaje por el intercomunicador.

"Tohru Honda, por favor venga a la oficina del director. Repito. Tohru Honda, por favor venga a la oficina del director. Tohru se levantó, ruborizada, y vio Uo, Hana, Yuki y Kyo la miraba con preocupación. Ella les dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación, caminando lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Qué quiere el director? Bueno ... tengo que hablar con él acerca de cómo obtener un uniforme ya de todos modos. Ella llegó a la puerta y llamó. Una voz profunda respondió, diciéndole a entrar.

"Umm ... estoy aquí." Ella dijo al director.

"Sí. Por favor, siéntese." El director miró con los ojos Tohru popa.

"Miss Honda, ¿está usted consciente de que en la última semana sus calificaciones han bajado considerablemente? En este momento está en su defecto todas sus clases. Tohru ojos se abrieron como platos.

"N-no".

"Miss Honda, si no traen sus calificaciones altas que no pasará. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí".

"Bien. Ahora, me han comunicado su abuelo y él se ha comprometido a velar por que se tenga cuidado de".

-Sí, señor. Um, ¿te importa si cambio de uniforme. Me gustaría llevar t su longitud de la falda. Tengo suficiente dinero para cinco faldas aquí mismo. " Tohru se indica hacia la falda que llevaba en la actualidad y luego tendió un sobre.

"Sí. Creo que tenemos algunos en el almacenamiento. ¿Qué talla usas?"

"Pequeño". El director asintió con la cabeza y tomó el sobre.

-Sí, muy bien. Las faldas serán entregados a su habitación en casa en algún momento de hoy. "

"Gracias señor. Y me comprometo a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible, señor." Tohru dijo inclinándose. Se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El resto de los días (hasta el almuerzo), Tohru se sentó y tomó notas muy detalladas, decidida a no dejar que su madre hacia abajo. Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, se levantó y caminó hacia donde Yuki estaba esperando.

"Por lo tanto, la señorita Honda.¿Qué hizo el director tiene que decir a usted? "Tohru se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

"Mis notas están cayendo", murmuró mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de la camisa.

"Yo no podía oírle. ¿Qué has dicho?" Tohru respiró hondo.

"Me dijo que mis notas están bajando. Lo siento mucho, Yuki. Me has estado ayudando tanto ..."

"Oh no, está bien. Pregunta si usted necesita cualquier ayuda". Tohru asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento Uo, Hana, Kyo, Hatsuharu y Momiji se unió a ellos.

"Tohru, ¿qué pasó? Siento triste olas viniendo de ti," dijo Hana.

"I-. Es que yo soy no todas mis clases. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo decepcionar a mamá." Uo abrazó a Tohru y acariciarlo en la cabeza.

"Hey. Está bien. Todos te ayudo a través de este, a la derecha Hana?

"Sí. Pero ahora que lo pienso de ella, he estado recibiendo mucha atención de detección extraño emana de ti durante aproximadamente una semana. ¿Le ocurre algo?" Tohru se puso tenso.

"No pasa nada." El oído que llamaban a la puerta y entró una mujer con una bolsa.

"Honda señorita?"

¿Sí?

"Estás faldas. Tohru se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde la mujer estaba de pie. ¿Por qué la sala de spinning? pensó antes de desmayarse.

Punto de vista de Kyo

Llamaron a la puerta y entró una mujer con una bolsa.

"Honda señorita?"

¿Sí? Tohru preguntó.

"Sus faldas. ¿Por qué está recibiendo nuevas faldas? Tohru se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la mujer, pero se derrumbó. Me puse de pie y corrió hacia ella. Ella era de un color amarillo pálido, enfermizo y su rostro estaba enrojecido y cubierto de sudor. Esto es todo culpa mía. Nunca debería haber permitido que venga a la escuela. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?

Nadie es Punto de vista

Kyo se levantó y corrió hacia Tohru. Él fue seguido rápidamente por todo el mundo a excepción de Momiji y Hatsuharu, quien fue a buscar a la enfermera y el ir a clase. Por el momento vino la enfermera, el resto de la clase había presentado en (incluidas las tres chicas del ventilador Yuki que siempre están molestando a Tohru). Todos observaban la escena con curiosidad, algunos que se se inclinó sobre Tohru y sintió que su cabeza, haciendo que el ventilador de las niñas a inclinarse para que pudieran oír lo que decían.

"Ella tiene fiebre", dijo en voz baja.

"Voy a llevarla a casa. Kyo, le ayudará?" Kyo asintió con la cabeza y miró a Tohru con los ojos cargados de culpa.

-Sí ... yo te ayudaré ". El maestro llegó y ordenó a todos a sus asientos. La enfermera confirma que Tohru tenía una fiebre alta y sufría de deshidratación. Yuki levantó la mano.

"Kyo y yo vamos a tener en casa la señorita Honda. No será hoy de nuevo." El profesor asintió con la cabeza y la enfermera dado su consentimiento. Yuki tomó Tohru hasta el estilo de novia y salió por la puerta, seguido de Kyo, quien se detuvo para recoger a su bolsa. Las chicas fans no estaban contentos al respecto, y empezó a susurrar el uno al otro.

"Esa pequeña brujita! ¿Quién se cree que es?"

-Sí. Y cuando llegó ella tan cerca de Yuki? ¿Cómo sabe dónde vive? "

"Motoko no será feliz de escuchar acerca de esto." Todos negaron con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"¿Te las niñas tienen algo que decir?"El maestro preguntó.

"N-no".

"Bien. En ese caso, tres serán socios con Tohru Honda para esta tarea. Este paquete mañana por lo que sugiero que vayas a la casa de Tohru después de la escuela y recibe completado." Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Ahora que finalmente aprenderá que se cuelan en pequeñas vidas". El profesor se aclaró la garganta.

"Sí. Y como iba diciendo, Arisa y Uotoni HanaJima Saki, ustedes dos se asocia con Yuki Sohma y Kyo Sohma. Le sugiero que encontrar una manera de obtener su paquete completo también. Ella le dio el resto de los paquetes y luego dirección a la casa de Tohru a las chicas del ventilador. Sonó el timbre y todos corrieron al encuentro de Motoko.

"El presidente Motoko! Sabemos dónde vive Tohru Honda y se nos instruyó para ir allí." Motoko sonrió.

"Bueno, espero que un informe completo al respecto mañana." Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y miró el mapa. Después de estudiar por un tiempo que entraron en su camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Minami, Mai, y millones estaban tratando de encontrar su camino a la casa de Tohru ... y en su defecto. Por último Minami arrojó el mapa en el suelo.

"¡Me rindo! Nunca lo encontramos esta casa! ¿Quién vive tan lejos en el medio del bosque, de todos modos?" Mai asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que hacer un paquete por nosotros mismos, y por lo menos tenemos el mapa."

-Muy bien, entonces! Es decidido ", dijo Minami. Se dio la vuelta pero fue detenido por millones.

"No podemos. Esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tenemos sin chica de Olas en todo." Los demás asintieron con la cabeza con entusiasmo. Todos se miraban el mapa de nuevo y después de otro minuto El treinta vieron una casa. Mai señaló que con entusiasmo.

"Eso es todo! Vamos." Los otros asintieron determidely. Caminaron hasta la puerta y llamó, para b sorprendió cuando un hombre guapo de pelo negro abrió la puerta. Minami opinó que el cargo de Vicepresidente del Príncipe Yuki Fan Club, que era su trabajo para hablar.

"Ummm, mi nombre es Minami, y estos dos son Mai y Mio. ¿Tiene Tohru Honda vivir aquí?" El hombre asintió y sonrió. Mi nombre es Shigure Sohma y sí, lo me temo que los pobres Tohru está enfermo hoy. "Dat Minami looke los demás. Parecían tan confundido como ella. Si el hombre realmente dijo que su apellido era Sohma?

"Shiraki sensei nos envían a través de terminar un paquete para hacer la tarea."

"¿Sí? Bueno, en ese caso vamos pulg Lejos de mí para mantener tales chicas guapas de secundaria de hacer los deberes." Ellos siguieron a Shigure en la casa, solo para llegar a la cara FACD furioius conuna Kyo. Kyo se detuvo y miró fijamente a los miembros del club asustados y confundidos ventilador. Después de unos segundos le señaló a ellos.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí tres?" -gritó. Todos ellos se lo quedó mirando hasta que habló Shigure.

"Kyo, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan malo? Ellos sólo vinieron a ver nuestra preciosa Tohru y hacer algo de tarea", se quejó él. Kyo y negó con la DOUT Walke y la puerta, golpeando y rompiendo en el proceso. Las chicas no se sorprendió por el comportamiento de Kyo, pero por el hecho de que él estaba tratando relativa de Tohru y su casa de tal manera.

"Kyo, debe siempre romper la casa?" Shigure llamada, entonces re-dirigió su atención a las niñas.

"Lo siento mucho por eso. De todos modos, Tohru está aquí. Caminaron hasta otra puerta, cuando un hombre con el pelo largo y los ojos de plata dorada la abrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Todos creían que había un parecido erie a Yuki y él Definitivamente fue tan guapo.

"Shigure, es tan maravilloso. Yuki ..." se detuvo cuando vio a las tres niñas. Él sonrió con una sonrisa picara y luego le pasó el brazo alrededor del hombro de Shigure.

"Shigure, ¿qué estás haciendo con tres chicas de secundaria en su casa? Usted Naughty Little" fue cortado por Minami, quien sabiamente optó por detener a su Sentance allí.

"Estamos aquí para hacer algunas tareas con Tohru." Ayame hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, entonces ir y entrar " Todos ellos entraron en la habitación y vio a Yuki y Tohru hablar. Sin embargo, desde donde lo estaban de pie parecía Yuki se inclinó sobre Tohru y besándola. Shige sonrió y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

"Oh Tohru, tres niñas están aquí para que vea. Ellos dicen que están aquí para trabajar en la tarea." Yuki se levantó y dio la vuelta como Tohru se incorporó con cierta brusquedad, un eminente rubor en el de sus ojos se abrieron en el lugar de Minami, Mio y Mai. Minami señaló acusadoramente a Tohru.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" -gritó.

"Yo-soy", Tohru fue cortado por Hana º Uo, que acababa de llegar y estaban de pie justo detrás de Minami.

"Yo les recomiendo que se ponga el dedo hacia abajo si desea mantenerlo", dijo Uo, mirando meanicingly. Hana se quedó allí, las ondas de la electricidad pusling a su alrededor. dnot Minami trie para mostrar lo asustada que estaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí dos?" Ella preguntó con voz temblorosa. Uo no le hizo caso.

"Yo el Príncipe. Shiraki nos assinged al mismo grupo como usted y la parte superior de color naranja-. Tenemos que hacer algunos paquetes." Miró a su alrededor.

"Cuando es de color naranja-top? En ese momento llegó irrumpir en Kyo (Shigure y Ayame estaban de pie a un lado, disfrutando de su «entretenimiento».)

"¿Qué demonios? Es este el lugar que se" Mai le interruped.

"¿Por qué todos ustedes aquí?" Ella señaló a Shigure. Usted ha dicho que esta se llamaba Sohma, así que lo que estás haciendo en la casa de Tohru? ¿Y quién es usted?-Le gritó, señalando ahora en Ayame.

"Este es Ayame, el hermano mayor de Yuki. Y yo estoy aquí porque ésta es mi casa, así como Yuki y Kyo es." Shigure respondió, obviamente confundido.

"Está bien, entonces, ¿cuál es Tohru haciendo aquí?" Esta vez fue Hana quien respondió.

"Ella está aquí porque este es el hogar de Tohru también." Hubo un momento de silvnce como fangirls tomó esta pulg

"¿Quieres decir que Tohru está viviendo con el Príncipe Yuki?" Mio preguntó incredilous.

"Sí. Eso es correcto."

"Bueno, podemos ver que usted está enfermo Tohru. Haremos el paquete a nosotros mismos." Todos ellos se inclinó y salió corriendo de la casa, decidido a comunicar sus noticias a Motoko. Mientras tanto, en la casa, todo el mundo estaba tratando en vano de conseguir Tohru calmado hacia abajo. Finalmente Kyo tomó Tohru arriba, slingin por encima del hombro.

"Dejen de pelear. Vas a hacer tanto otoño", suspiró Kyo mientras la llevaba a su habitación.

"Ahora, quédese en la cama de esa manera puede darse prisa y mejorar". Tohru asintió con la cabeza y casi al instante se quedó próxima mornign Tohru encontró que ella realmente se sentía mejor. Ella se dresed (feliz de que Kyo había acordado de sus unifrom nuevo) y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, donde casi tropezó con Kyo. Su rostro inmediatamente irrumpieron en una amplia sonrisa.

"Buenos días Kyo."

"Sí ... ¿Está seguro de que te sientas mejor hoy?" Tohru asintió con la cabeza.

"Yup! Pero todo es gracias a ti, Kyo! Si no me había hecho de reposo, ¿quién sabe cómo me gustaría estar sintiendo hoy". Kyo se ruborizó una sombra brillante de color rojo.

"Eh ... sí ... no lo mencionan, no era nada," hemumbled, sin mirar sus ojos se int.

-Bueno, será mejor que preparar el desayuno, dijo Tohru feliz antes de caminar a la cocina. Se centró en lo que estaba haciendo untl que empezaron a formar las bolas de arroz. Entonces, su mente empezó a divagar. Hmmm ... Me pregunto por qué Kyo estaba actuando muy extraño. ¿Hay algo que pasa en la escuela hoy? Entonces recordó que el Príncipe Yuki Fan Club niñas ya sabía donde vivía. Oh no. Espero que no está a la enojada conmigo. Ella carrie ðLas bolas de arroz y la resto de brakfast en el comedor, donde Shigure estaba leyendo el periódico.

"Yuki! Kyo!"Tohru llamado.

"El desayuno está listo! Yuki y Kyo llegó poco y pronto todo el mundo se come ING en una excepción a determinadas chica de cabello castaño que estaba mirando la comida y fidgiting nerviosamente. Yuki fue el primero en decir nada.

"¿Hay algo malo, la señorita Honda? Tohru asintió con la cabeza no puede evitar que en cualquier tiempo.

"Yuki, no te preocupa lo que está fangirls a pensar en ti? Quiero decir ... ahora que sé que estoy viviendo con usted y todos". Levantó la vista para ver a la juventud la miraba fijamente con una mirada incredilous en su rostro.

"¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué debería estar preocupado?" Sonrió y asegurar sonrisa. "

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo va a estar bien." Tohru asintió con la ehad lentamente e iba a decir algo cuando sonó el teléfono. Ella fue a abrir y cuando regresó se veía aún más bajos que antes. Kyo fue el primero en decir algo en esta ocasión.

"Oye, ¿qué tiene de malo?"

"Oh, Uo y Hana no estará en la escuela hoy. Dijeron que me llamó la fría ..." Kyo estaba un poco preocupado por la mirada de horror en su antes de que pudiera decir nada Tohru lo interrumpió.

"También dijo que tú y Yuki necesidad de ir a para obtener la asignación de Hana hte." Kyo abrió la boca para objetar, pero Tohru no se lo permitió.

"No se preocupe! Voy a estar bien." Se levantó y Walke DOUT la puerta después de decir adiós a todo el mundo. Ella acababa de llegar a la escuela cuando el schoolbell sonó para señalar el inicio del día. ¡Oh, no! Voy a llegar tarde! Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los sutdents ya se había ido pulg Ella se volvió una esquina y fue en ese momento vio a Minami, Mio, Mai, y Motoko. Ella estaba un poco nervioso, pero luego saludó alegremente.

"¡Hey! Es lo que ustedes aún necesita ayuda con la tarea? Lo siento, no podía dejar de ustedes-se interrumpió debido a Motoko había salido hacia ella y le dio una bofetada en la cara. Ella le tocó la mejilla y sintió que su ardor en los ojos de lágrimas. Motoko luego la agarró del cuello y la tiró al suelo.

"¿Crees que un miserable como tú feo tiene derecho a permanecer en la casa de Príncipe Yuki?" Ella susurró en el oído de Tohru. Ella entonces empezó dándole patadas junto con Minami y Mai. Millones fue el único que no se acurrucó en una bola y cerró los ojos, tratando de no llorar, ya que continuaron su Táctico. Alguien por favor me ayude. Tohru pensamiento. Motoko se agachó y agarró del pelo de Tohru, tirando de la cabeza en alto.

"¿Crees que eres mejor que todos los demás. Que usted es tan especial", se burló ella. Tohru se puso tenso. Esas palabras ... ¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo ellos? ¿Soy realmente así? Tohru cerró los ojos y gimió. Creyó oír yelliing y luego la dejó de dar patadas. Se sentía somone tocar su hombro y dio un respingo, instintivamente cruling hasta incluso más apretada.

"Oye, está bien." Ella levantó la vista para ver un par de ojos preocupados y la cabeza llena de pelo naranja.

"K-Kyo ..." -dijo, con lágrimas que fluyen Feely ahora. Ella no quería nada más que para sentir los brazos de Kyo a su alrededor, pero ella sabía lo que ocurriría si lo intentara. En cambio, sólo se incorporó y abrazó a sus rodillas, llorando en silencio. Se sentía clowly se adormecen hasta que no se flet. Ella lo miró con una mirada de Kyo muertos en los ojos, las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

-Lo siento Kyo. He molestado de nuevo ". Kyo la miró con una expresión de sorpresa por el tono de su voz lo notó y sonrió con una sonrisa falsa e hizo la voz de lo más feliz posible, también, deteniendo el flujo de las lágrimas.

"¡De verdad! Estoy bien, Kyo!" Se dio cuenta de que había llegado a ser muy silencioso.

"Kyo, ¿estás bien?" Kyo no dijo una palabra. En su lugar se sentó en el suelo y sacó la cabeza de Tohru en su pecho y puso un hubieras oh la espalda que no se transforman.

"Kyo?" Se sentía su aliento en el pelo y se ruborizó.

"Está bien. Puedes llorar. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Todos sus amigos." Ya veo. doens't Kyo pensar en mí de esa manera. Pero al menos puedo fingir. Aunque sólo sea por un rato todavía puedo fingir ... Con que Tohru se puso a sollozar en el pecho de Kyo. Después de un tiempo sollozos Tohru tiene más tranquilo y se quedó dormida. Kyo se mantuvo montionless, mirando a la mujer que amaba. Acerca de media hora pasó y Tohru abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estoy? Oh sí. Kyo me encontró y ... Ella se sonrojó y rápidamente se incorporó. Kyo la miró antes de sonrojarse también.

"¿Estás bien ahora?" Tohru asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien. Gracias por todo, Kyo. Vamos a prisa y llegar a la escuela."Se levantó y fue a dar un paso cuando sintió el dolor de su cuerpo rack. Ella gritó y rápidamente volvió a sentarse.

"Tohru!"

"Yo-soy ..." Tohru se apagó cuando Akito vuelta a la esquina. Comenzó trembeling. Kyo se puso tenso y Walke daway sin decir palabra. Akito no le hizo caso y se acercó a Tohru. Le tocó la cara y se estremeció ella.

"Tohru ... ¿Qué te pasó?" Cuando ella no respondió él la ayudó a levantarse. Ella volvió a gritar y le sujetó las costillas, se caiga. Él la cogió y la llevó a un coche. Una vez dentro wer se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

"¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y el resto? Usted puede permanecer en su habitación especial. Lo he mirado hacia adelante toseeing de nuevo. Pero si se entera de Hatori estás herido que no permitirá que te quedes conmigo y eso sería terrible ¿no? " Tohru asintió con la cabeza, sin saber realmente si podía hacer frente a esta en su estado actual.

"¿Por qué llevas una falda más larga? Usted no debe ocultar las piernas tan bonitas." Tohru no dijo nada y luego la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y Hatori pulgadas tiene

"Hatori, Tohru se viene a casa vez que lleguemos allí, debería dejar immediatily y hacer lo que sea que hagas. "Hatori miró hacia atrás y vio a Tohru. Se dio cuenta de su labio estaba sangrando y le preguntó qué sucedió. Se sentía tensa Akeito a su lado.

"Tropecé. Eso es todo. ¿Ves?" Ella mostró su Hatori raspada hasta las manos y las rodillas desde que Motoko le había derribado. Hatori asintió con la cabeza y relajado Akito. Ellos sarted de conducción y se inclinó sobre Akito y comenzó a besar a Tohru, quien por su parte sólo podía permanecer inmóviles.

"Bésame de nuevo", Akito le susurró al oído. Tohru sabía que con su cuerpo como si fuera ella no podía arriesgarse a hacer enojar, así que ella accedió, a duras penas. Akito luego se separó y empezó a besar su cuello y ella se volvió de piedra. El coche se detuvo y se dio la vuelta Hatori decir Akitoand Tohru que estaban allí. Tohru se sonrojó y Akito se sentó y sonrió. Tohru ha vuelto a la misma mirada extraña en el rostro de Hatori antes de que ella salió y se alejó. Akito ayudó a Tohru en "su habitación". Ella laye don de la cama y comenzó a desvestirla Akito. Después de que ella estaba desnudo, vio que ella tenía moretones por todo su cuerpo y sus costillas tienen una forma extraña .. Se había caído también en uncounciousness durante el ó a besarla todos modos, pero se detuvo cuando ella comenzó a llorar y hablar en su estado uncouncious.

"No. .. no ... yo ..." murmuró. Akito suspiró.

"¿Qué he hecho?" se dijo.

"Esto está mal. No voy a obligar a su nuevo". Con esto volvió a su vestido (siendo mucho cuidado) y llamó a Hatori, le decía que Tohru se había desmayado. Luego se sentó y esperó. Cuando llegó a Tohru se encontró en la oficina de Hatori. Ella trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor era demasiado y ella gritó y puso de nuevo. Hatori miró por encima y toto wen ella.

"Tohru, usted debe permanecer quieto. Usted tiene numerosas heridas por todo el cuerpo y dos costillas rotas."

"Hatori, cómo ...?"

"Akito llamó y me dijo que había desmayado. Ahora, sé que no viaje para que me cuente lo que pasó." Tohru miró y le dijo que tocase cómo la chica s fans siempre estaban molestando y cómo Uo y Hana eran por lo general allí, pero no pudo estar aquí hoy y nither couuld Yuki o Kyo. Entonces ella le habló de cómo se había enterado de su vida con Yuki y Abou los latidos de su Kyo y los se fue a la parte de Kyo su posesión, porque ella no quería saber en caso de Hatori le dijo a Akito.

"Hmmm ... veo ... En ese caso será mejor que volver a Shigure, y el resto. Usted debe ser capaz de ir a la escuela mañana, siempre y cuando el resto de hoy y no mañana moverse demasiado." Tohru asintió con la cabeza y la llevó a cabo Hatori a la casa. Una vez allí, fue recibida por Kyo, quien salió corriendo de la puerta.

"Tohru! ¿Estás bien?" Tohru asintió con la cabeza y se fue a caminar cuando Hatori sacudió la cabeza.

"No hoy caminar o usted tendrá que quedarse en casa mañana". Ella fue objeto Abou tto cuando Kyo la levantó y la llevó a su estilo de novia en su habitación.

-Lo siento, Kyo. Parece que tiene que mantener doung esto ". Kyo la miró.

"No me importa, de verdad." Se tendió en la cama y luego le dijo que se sostenga en apenas un segundo. Acerca de hora y minutos más tarde Thiry, Hana y Uo vino en su habitación, ambos en plena ebullición con rabia.

"Tohru!" Los miró con sorpresa.

"Pensé que ustedes estaban enfermos."

" cuando de naranja-top llamó y nos dijo lo que había pasado sabíamos que teníamos que ir a cuidar a un par de cosas. "

"W-¿qué hiciste?" Tohru preguntó worridly.

"Yo no hice nada. Todo fue Hana". Tohru estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Hana la interrumpió.

"No se preocupe. Ellos regresarán a la escuela en un par de días y los efectos son sólo temporales." Tohru decidió que era mejor no preguntar y luego Hana y Uo la ayudó a tomar una ducha y cambiarse. Entonces tuvieron que irse.

"Adiós, Tohru! ¡Hasta mañana!" Ellos se fueron y Tohru estaba a punto de tumbarse hacia abajo cuando Kyo y Yuki entró. Yuki busca frenética.

"Miss Honda! Lo siento mucho. Cuando me enteré me fui derecho a las niñas y les dijo que se mantenga alejado de mí y que tanto por lo que no debería molestar nunca más." dijo.

"No se preocupe. No es tu culpa".

"Pero es, y yo-" Tohru lo interrumpió.

"No. No lo es. Wohn't me permiten tomar la culpa por algo que ocurrió whenyou ni siquiera eran alrededor." Él asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitació no le hizo caso y se acercó a la cama de Tohru.

"... Hay Tohru som-. Hay algo que quiero decirte." Él se ruborizó y Tohru fue simplemente confundidos.

¿Sí? Pregunta.

"... Yo lo Tohru." se detuvo.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo sé acerca de usted y Akito", dijo. Sus ojos se sustituye con la misma mirada Hatori había tenido en sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando Tohru lo reconoció. La repugnancia.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Tohru estaba corriendo. No hacia nada en particular ... corriendo. Ella cansada de ver a dónde iba, pero una espesa niebla lo impidió. Se sentía un borde y se encontró en el techo de la casa de Shigure. Miró a su alrededor de Kyo, pero por el que se encuentra sólo Akito en el techo en su lugar, sus ropas colgando en su cuerpo. Retrocedió y vio el cuerpo muerto de Kyo por el que se extendía junto a Akito. Ella se sentía empezó a llorar.

-No, no! Por favor, no! " -gritó hasta que su voz era ronca. Akito se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Miró el cuerpo de Kyo y sus ojos sin vida le devolvió la mirada a su acusador. Ella corrió hacia el borde del techo y miró hacia abajo.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir ..." Ella se preparó y se disponía a hacerlo cuando se sentía ser atraído de regreso. Ella miró hacia atrás para ver Akito y ella comenzó a pelear tan duro como pudo para llegar al borde del techo.

"¡Alto! ¡No, yo no estoy enamorado de ti, estoy en amor con-

Tohru ojos se abrieron de golpe y sintió que alguien le tire hacia el centro de la cubierta. Se dio la vuelta para ver herido de Kyo, preocupado, enojado y los ojos mirando fijamente.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" -gritó.

"Wha-

"Estoy aquí en el techo y lo siguiente que sé que me miran y comienzan a gritar ¡no! Entonces usted corriendo a la orilla del techo y decir algo acerca de saltar!"

"Fui"

"Y cuando trato de que tire usted grita para detener y que no me amas, estás enamorada de ... no sé quién! Aunque me lo imagino.

FLASHBACK

"Yo sé acerca de usted y de Akito, Kyo había dicho, con los ojos llenos de disgusto. La misma mirada que había reconocido que en los ojos de Hatori.

"Kyo, Es."

"Usted no tiene que explicarse". Kyo había dicho giro y abandonar la sala antes de que pudiera decir otra obra. Kyo había más o menos la evitaba después de eso. De hecho, esta fue la primera vez que había hablado ya excepción de un mero "Hola" o "Good Morning".

FIN FLASHBACK

-Lo siento, Kyo. Dormía ... "Kyo la miró antes de aceptarla como verdad.

-Te creo. " Ella sonrió y luego empezó a arrastrarse por el techo.

"Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme, Kyo." con que ella volvió a su habitación, dejando a Kyo para reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido. A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno un poco la tensión entre Kyo y Tohru había desaparecido, para alivio de los demás miembros de la familia. Después de todo el mundo estaba acabado de comer y listo para ir a la escuela Yuki y Kyo cuenta de que Tohru no estaba con ellos.

"¿No vienes a la escuela hoy, la señorita Honda? Yuki preguntó. Tohru negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no. Tengo una cita con el médico. "

"¿Está usted enfermo otra vez? Porque Hatori"

-No, no! Es sólo un chequeo, eso es todo. " Yuki asintió con la cabeza y se fueron a la escuela. Tohru se fue e hizo los platos. Después de que ella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Adiós, Shigure. Vuelvo a tiempo para el almuerzo." Salió y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su médico. Después de su llegada y verificado, se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Me alegro de que las cosas están mejorando entre mí y Kyo. Tengo que explicarle que yo no quiero a cada vez que intento que encuentra una excusa para irse. Era salió de su ensoñación cuando su nombre fue llamado. Después de varios exámenes y una explicación por parte de Tohru que ella había estado sintiendo últimamente, el doctor le dio una mirada seria.

"Miss Honda, no estoy seguro si usted es consciente de ello en el momento o no, pero ... está embarazada." Tohru salieron despavoridos por varios minutos, ya que cada palabra lentamente hundido pulg

"Estoy embarazada ...?" Ella preguntó débilmente. El médico suspiró.

"Sí. Me temo que sí. Tendrás que ir a un especialista para asegurarse de que todo va bien ..."

"Estoy embarazada", murmuró en voz baja Tohru a sí misma. Aunque el bebé es ... Akito es yo todavía cuidar de él. Su rostro se determina como se si todo lo anterior.

"... Y como usted bien sabe, hay otras opciones, tales como la adopción y el aborto si-wa"

"¡No!" El médico miró a Tohru con sorpresa.

"Yo-Yo sé que todavía soy muy joven ... pero quiero tener a este bebé". Su médico le dio un guiño breve antes de entrar en detalles sobre cómo se tendría que comer e ir ó el resto de la noche en su habitación pensando en cómo romper esta noticia a todo el mundo.

Día siguiente en la escuela

Tohru dejó el cargo el principio con un suspiro. Ahora que la escuela había sido notificado sobre su embarazo no tenía que preocuparse por lo menos una cosa. Ella iba a clase y se sentó en su asiento.

"Honda señorita!" Mayako quebró, rompiendo Tohru de sus pensamientos.

¿Sí?

"Le agradecería que si le prestan atención en clase!"

"¡Sí! Lo haré. ¡Lo sentimos!" Mayako volvió y continuó su lección y Tohru se dio cuenta de Yuki, Kyo, Uo, y Hana miraba fijamente. Ella optó por ignorarlos y se concentró aún más en su trabajo. Después de la clase Uo y Hana se acercó a ella.

"¡Hey! ¿Te sientes bien?" Uo preguntó.

"I-" Tohru fue cortado por Hana.

"Su olas parecen perturbados por algo hoy. ¿Está seguro de que algo no ha ocurrido?" Tohru asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo.

-Muy bien entonces, pero si usted tiene cualquier problema que usted sabe que puede hablar con nosotros."Uo, dijo Tohru abrazando con fuerza.

"Um ... perdón. Pero puede pedir prestado Miss Honda por un segundo?" Tohru se dio la vuelta para ver de pie detrás de ellos Yuki. Tohru seguido Yuki hacia una esquina. Se volvió y miró a Tohru en el ojo.

"Miss Honda ... ¿Es verdad, que está saliendo con Akito?" Tohru comenzó a negarlo, pero luego recordó que el bebé que crece dentro de ella. Ella miró hacia abajo.

-Sí ... es verdad. " Ella dijo. Yuki se quedó en silencio y ella no se atrevía a mirar a la cara. Después de un rato empezó a decir algo cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Se volvió para ver de pie detrás de ella Akito.

"Veo que finalmente le dijo a los demás acerca de nosotros. Bien. Pero me siento solo y vino a recogerlo." Tohru miró a Yuki.

"Yuki, si pudieras por favor decir Uo y Hana que Akito es para mí, yo estaría agradecido." Yuki asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Akito se inclinó y le susurró al oído de Tohru.

"Uo es muy bonita. Sería una vergüenza para sus recuerdos para ser borradas." Con eso ellos se volvió y se vez que llegaron a la casa principal, Tohru recogió su valor y decidió hablarle al bebé. Por favor, le permites que lo conserve ...

"Akito. Tengo que hablar con usted ahora mismo. Es muy importante". Akito se volvió lentamente y dio una palmada en la cara Tohru.

¿Quién le dio el derecho a ser tan insolente. " Cuando Tohru se quedó allí, sin responder, Akito perdió los estribos.

"Who!" -gritó antes de perforar su extremadamente duro en el estómago. ¡No! El bebé ... era lo último que pensó antes de perder la conciencia.

Lo sentimos que este capítulo era tan corto, pero gracias a todos los que revisaron. Y sólo una pregunta, ¿cómo crees que acabará la historia? ¡Oh! Y por lo que conocen esta historia tendrá un total de 11 capítulos y un epílogo y un prólogo. Gracias y no estoy seguro si el nombre del maestro es Mayako o no. Si me equivoco, por favor me corrijan. Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Tohru gimió y abrió los ojos. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que estaba en la cama en "su habitación" en la casa de Akito. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Se incorporó lentamente y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio a Akito mirándola con preocupación. Al ver a Tohru miraba su mirada se convirtió en frío y sin sentimientos.

"Deja. Now". Tohru asintió con la cabeza y huyó de la sala, cada paso que un dolor agudo. Cuando llegó a casa de Shigure ella encontró una nota en la tabla que dijeron que habían salido a comer y le llevaba algo a cambio. Ella suspiró y puso una mano sobre el estómago. No puedo volver allí. Por el bien de este bebé. Ella suspiró y le tomó la mano.

"Creo que voy a tomar una ducha e ir a la cama-murmuró para sus adentros antes de dirigirse de arriba. Se metió en la ducha y estaba a punto de convertir el agua en cuando sintió algo caliente y húmedo final por sus muslos internos. Presa del pánico que ella miró hacia abajo y vio la sangre. ¡No! ¿Qué está pasando? Ella se apresuró a salir de la bañera y se golpeó la cabeza, dejándola fuera. Cuando llegó a ella por el que se en el fondo de la bañera cubierta de ó a su alrededor y vio a un bebé pequeño, la sangre cubre acostado en el fondo de la tina. Ella gritó y se apresuró hacia atrás antes de llegar a tentively y tocar la carne del bebé. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muerto cogió al bebé y lo apretó contra su pecho, dejando escapar un sollozo fuerte se levantó y abrió el grifo y dejar que se lava la sangre en ella y su hijo. Después de un rato volvió el agua y se vistió. Entonces corrió a su habitación y encontró una pequeña caja de madera. Luego se coloca a su bebé en la caja junto con unos trozos de tela. Ella seguía llorando, pero sus ojos tenían una mirada vidriosa sobre ellos como se puso al bebé en la caja y cerró la tapa. Ella bajó las escaleras, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para escribir una breve nota en un pedazo de papel y luego se dirigió fuera, sin prestar ninguna atención a la de una lluvia torrencial o el hecho de que había olvidado sus zapatos y su abrigo. Ella simplemente siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un lugar que ella sabía cómo llegar a sólo por la memoria, el lugar donde había lanzado originalmente su tienda. Con mucho cuidado la caja en el suelo y empezó a buscar un palo. Ella encontró una y comenzaron a cavar. Pronto el palo se rompió.

"¡No!-Gritó y al que tiró las piezas hacia abajo y comenzaron a cavar con sus dedos, ignorando el dolor como las rocas y el polvo desechado lejos en sus dedos y manos. No más dolor! No más dolor! No más ... ella cantaba en su cabeza como lágrimas seguían para escuchar por su rostro. Una vez que terminó, con ternura puso la caja en el agujero y lo cubrió de nuevo.

"Junto con este cuadro me entierre a mi corazón, así que no tiene que sentir el dolor nunca más ..." Se levantó y cogió el cuchillo que había traído con ella. Se acercó a un árbol cercano y se sentó con rapidez antes de poner el cuchillo sobre su muñeca.

"No más dolor", repitió mientras hacía rayas verticales cada vez más en su muñeca antes de pasar a la siguiente. A medida que su mundo comenzó a oscurecer, sonrió su sonrisa primera verdadera ya que esta había comenzado.

-No ... más ... el dolor ...-Se interrumpió mientras se deslizaba en la inconsciencia feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

.Punto de vista forastero

Después de Shigure, Yuki y Kyo regresó a casa y se dio cuenta de que Tohru no estaba allí, se sintió curiosidad.

"La nota que dejó no está aquí, así que sé que ella lo encontró", dijo Yuki, comenzando a preocuparse.

"Voy a llamar a Uo y Hana para ver si ella se acercó a una de sus casas", continuó, cogiendo el libro teléfono más cercano. Kyo, mientras tanto, se había ido a la cocina a buscar pistas. Podía oír a Yuki en la sala de estar.

"Hola, Uo? Esta es Yuki Sohma. Me preguntaba si Hana estaba con usted, llamé a su casa y ella no estaba allí. ¡Sí! ... ¿Alguno de ustedes visto a la señorita ?..." Honda Fue en este momento Kyo vio un trozo de papel por el que se sobre el mostrador, escrito en el papel era una nota en letra clara de Tohru. Decía ...

Estimado Shigure, Yuki y Kyo,

En el momento en que usted lea esta carta yo estaré muerto. No quiero aburrirles con qué lo hice, pero te diré que mi cuerpo está cerca del lugar donde originalmente tuvo mi tienda. Gracias a todos por lo que has hecho y yo estaremos eternamente a todo el mundo le dije lo siento y le doy las gracias de abeto. Y no te preocupes por mí, soy feliz ahora!

Tohru

"Lo que no! Tohru!", Gritó Kyo antes de ejecutar fuera de la puerta, dejando caer la nota de Yuki. Yuki leyó la nota y él también salió por la puerta. Shigure se acercó y leyó la nota, conseguir más pálida, ya que cada palabra hundido pulg Él temblorosa cogió el teléfono para transmitir el mensaje a Uo y Hana.

"Hola, Uo? ... Esto es ... Shigure Toh. Tohru nos ha dejado una nota indicando que se ha matado ... Sí ... Yuki y Kyo se han ido a buscar a su ... Por favor no dude en venir y esperar". Con que él colgó el teléfono y se desplomó sobre el sofá.

Minutos más tarde ...

Hubo un golpe seco en la puerta y se abrió para revelar una muy asustada Uo y Hana. Ellos entraban y se paró frente a Shigure (que para entonces había recuperado algo de su compostura.)

"¿Dónde está ella?" Uo gritó.

"Ellos no han regresado todavía. Pero he llamado más de Hatori. Él es el médico de familia." Justo en Hatori cue corrió a la casa.

"¿Qué pasó? Usted dijo que era una emergencia y colgó." Shigure le miró con ojos tristes.

-Me temo que ... se suicidó de Tohru. Yuki y Kyo busca para ella como hablamos.

"¿Qué?" Shigure le entregó la nota y la leyó con Hatori Uo y Hana mirando a él también. Dejó caer la nota poco después de que se derrumbó en estado de shock.

(Mientras tanto, donde Yuki y Kyo se ...)

Kyo corrió a toda velocidad por cinco minutos antes de darse cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde había sido su tienda. Se detuvo y fue aprobada inmediatamente por Yuki.

"¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí!" -gritó, y Kyo siguió inmediatamente. Después de una corta distancia se llegó a un gran montículo de tierra.

"Esto es-dónde-la señorita Honda's-tienda-que solía ser," jadeó Yuki mientras trataba de respirar. Kyo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó su búsqueda. Fue alrededor de un árbol y vio por el que se Tohru contra cortes a lo largo de los brazos y las manchas de sangre la ropa y realización de encuestas a su alrededor. Incluso aunque sus ojos seguían abiertos, fueron vidriosos y pudo ver los restos de las lágrimas en su rostro, así como una leve sonrisa en su boca.Él contuvo las lágrimas, pero un sollozo ahogado todavía escapó de su garganta. Se inclinó y comprobó su pulso y se sintió aliviado al sentir, a pesar de que era increíblemente débil. Él la recogió y la llevó de regreso a la casa. Mientras caminaba llamó Yuki.

"La encontré!" Yuki estaba allí casi de inmediato.

-Oh, no ...-murmuró, apoyado en un árbol de apoyo. Kyo se volvió y corrió hacia la casa, seguido por Yuki.

Punto de vista de Tohru

Tohru se sintió el hundimiento en el árbol mientras ella entraba y salía de la conciencia. Por último, tengo que estar con la mamá de nuevo. Lo siento Kyo ... todos ... Te amo. Su mente se volvió más borrosa cuando comenzó a la deriva en la inconsciencia cuando vio a Kyo. No. No se suponía que llegaría tan pronto ... Entonces se desmayó de nuevo. Lo siguiente que sabía, oyó una voz.

"... Por favor Tohru a estar bien. No sé qué haría si Ilost usted. No se puede morir. Te quiero." Ella pensó que ella sintió que una mano toma la suya.

"Tohru ... la voz dijo en voz baja antes de que la persona se rompió en sollozos en silencio. Ella frunció las cejas mientras trataba de reconocer la único que podía decir era que la voz pertenecía a un hombre y aunque no podía todavía su lugar lleno de calidez. Frustrado, se fue a sentar pero lo único que podía hacer era dejar salir un gemido de dolor louod como su débil cuerpo rechazó la solicitud.

"Tohru!" La voz dijo, preocupado, pero no sin una pizca de felicidad.

"Estás vivo! Lo hiciste! No te preocupes, me pondré a la enfermera para que te pueda dar algo para el dolor y para ayudarle a dormir." Ella sintió que alguien se incline sobre ella, absorbiendo su calor en su piel fría. Deben tener apretó un botón, porque entonces oyó una voz de mujer.

¿Sí?

"Miss Honda está despierto y en el dolor. ¿Podría usted enviar a alguien?"

-Sí, alguien debe estar en camino. "

"Gracias". La persona comenzó a inclinarse lejos pero Tohru alguna manera forzada las manos lo suficiente como para agarrar la camisa de la persona. Se los sentía tensa y escucha sus capturas aliento.

"Por favor no me dejes", gimió en voz persona que tomó las manos y acechando a alejarse de su camisa, pero mantuvo una bodega de ellos mientras se sentó de nuevo, lentamente renunciar a una parte en el proceso. Oyó que alguien escriba un tratado cuando la persona que acaba de alejamiento le tomó la mano más fuerte. Se sentía una aguja perforar soy ella y una mujer diciéndole a dormir.

"No lo haré. No voy a ir a ningún lado. "¿Realmente me amas? Tohru se preguntó como el sueño comenzó a adelantar ella. Me pregunto quién es. Obligó a sus ojos para abrir y se encontró mirando a una cara suave Kyo. Kyo? Kyo doesn ' No me quieres. Debo estar soñando. Sí. Eso es. Sólo estoy dormido. Ella sonrió y se dejó una vez más la deriva en la inconsciencia.

NADIE DEL PDV

Kyo miraba Tohru se queda dormido y cuando estuvo seguro de que era él trató de tirar de su mano de ella. Sacó su mano y la apretó más y murmuró algo. No podía oír lo que él se inclinó para tratar de discernir las palabras.

"No ... no le duele ... Kyo ... Lo siento no pude salvarte." Confundido se volvió para mirar a la cara. Ella dejó de hablar y sonrió. Volvió la cabeza un poco y mientras lo hacía sus labios rozó suavemente de él y suspiró.Se sonrojó y le dio un beso pequeño en el cheque antes una mirada de tristeza cruzó su rostro y se quitó la mano y salió por la puerta, deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente para echar una mirada nostálgica a la chica para dormir antes de la partida en el camino


	7. Chapter 7

.Punto de vista forastero

Después de Shigure, Yuki y Kyo regresó a casa y se dio cuenta de que Tohru no estaba allí, se sintió curiosidad.

"La nota que dejó no está aquí, así que sé que ella lo encontró", dijo Yuki, comenzando a preocuparse.

"Voy a llamar a Uo y Hana para ver si ella se acercó a una de sus casas", continuó, cogiendo el libro teléfono más cercano. Kyo, mientras tanto, se había ido a la cocina a buscar pistas. Podía oír a Yuki en la sala de estar.

"Hola, Uo? Esta es Yuki Sohma. Me preguntaba si Hana estaba con usted, llamé a su casa y ella no estaba allí. ¡Sí! ... ¿Alguno de ustedes visto a la señorita ?..." Honda Fue en este momento Kyo vio un trozo de papel por el que se sobre el mostrador, escrito en el papel era una nota en letra clara de Tohru. Decía ...

Estimado Shigure, Yuki y Kyo,

En el momento en que usted lea esta carta yo estaré muerto. No quiero aburrirles con qué lo hice, pero te diré que mi cuerpo está cerca del lugar donde originalmente tuvo mi tienda. Gracias a todos por lo que has hecho y yo estaremos eternamente a todo el mundo le dije lo siento y le doy las gracias de abeto. Y no te preocupes por mí, soy feliz ahora!

Tohru

"Lo que no! Tohru!", Gritó Kyo antes de ejecutar fuera de la puerta, dejando caer la nota de Yuki. Yuki leyó la nota y él también salió por la puerta. Shigure se acercó y leyó la nota, conseguir más pálida, ya que cada palabra hundido pulg Él temblorosa cogió el teléfono para transmitir el mensaje a Uo y Hana.

"Hola, Uo? ... Esto es ... Shigure Toh. Tohru nos ha dejado una nota indicando que se ha matado ... Sí ... Yuki y Kyo se han ido a buscar a su ... Por favor no dude en venir y esperar". Con que él colgó el teléfono y se desplomó sobre el sofá.

Minutos más tarde ...

Hubo un golpe seco en la puerta y se abrió para revelar una muy asustada Uo y Hana. Ellos entraban y se paró frente a Shigure (que para entonces había recuperado algo de su compostura.)

"¿Dónde está ella?" Uo gritó.

"Ellos no han regresado todavía. Pero he llamado más de Hatori. Él es el médico de familia." Justo en Hatori cue corrió a la casa.

"¿Qué pasó? Usted dijo que era una emergencia y colgó." Shigure le miró con ojos tristes.

-Me temo que ... se suicidó de Tohru. Yuki y Kyo busca para ella como hablamos.

"¿Qué?" Shigure le entregó la nota y la leyó con Hatori Uo y Hana mirando a él también. Dejó caer la nota poco después de que se derrumbó en estado de shock.

(Mientras tanto, donde Yuki y Kyo se ...)

Kyo corrió a toda velocidad por cinco minutos antes de darse cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde había sido su tienda. Se detuvo y fue aprobada inmediatamente por Yuki.

"¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí!" -gritó, y Kyo siguió inmediatamente. Después de una corta distancia se llegó a un gran montículo de tierra.

"Esto es-dónde-la señorita Honda's-tienda-que solía ser," jadeó Yuki mientras trataba de respirar. Kyo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó su búsqueda. Fue alrededor de un árbol y vio por el que se Tohru contra cortes a lo largo de los brazos y las manchas de sangre la ropa y realización de encuestas a su alrededor. Incluso aunque sus ojos seguían abiertos, fueron vidriosos y pudo ver los restos de las lágrimas en su rostro, así como una leve sonrisa en su boca.Él contuvo las lágrimas, pero un sollozo ahogado todavía escapó de su garganta. Se inclinó y comprobó su pulso y se sintió aliviado al sentir, a pesar de que era increíblemente débil. Él la recogió y la llevó de regreso a la casa. Mientras caminaba llamó Yuki.

"La encontré!" Yuki estaba allí casi de inmediato.

-Oh, no ...-murmuró, apoyado en un árbol de apoyo. Kyo se volvió y corrió hacia la casa, seguido por Yuki.

Punto de vista de Tohru

Tohru se sintió el hundimiento en el árbol mientras ella entraba y salía de la conciencia. Por último, tengo que estar con la mamá de nuevo. Lo siento Kyo ... todos ... Te amo. Su mente se volvió más borrosa cuando comenzó a la deriva en la inconsciencia cuando vio a Kyo. No. No se suponía que llegaría tan pronto ... Entonces se desmayó de nuevo. Lo siguiente que sabía, oyó una voz.

"... Por favor Tohru a estar bien. No sé qué haría si Ilost usted. No se puede morir. Te quiero." Ella pensó que ella sintió que una mano toma la suya.

"Tohru ... la voz dijo en voz baja antes de que la persona se rompió en sollozos en silencio. Ella frunció las cejas mientras trataba de reconocer la único que podía decir era que la voz pertenecía a un hombre y aunque no podía todavía su lugar lleno de calidez. Frustrado, se fue a sentar pero lo único que podía hacer era dejar salir un gemido de dolor louod como su débil cuerpo rechazó la solicitud.

"Tohru!" La voz dijo, preocupado, pero no sin una pizca de felicidad.

"Estás vivo! Lo hiciste! No te preocupes, me pondré a la enfermera para que te pueda dar algo para el dolor y para ayudarle a dormir." Ella sintió que alguien se incline sobre ella, absorbiendo su calor en su piel fría. Deben tener apretó un botón, porque entonces oyó una voz de mujer.

Tohru sonrió, feliz de que ella finalmente fuera del hospital. Y aún más feliz porque había tenido un buen sueño en lugar de los que normalmente tenía pesadillas, un sueño en el que Kyo había admitido que la amaba. Y para colmo no había estado evitando ella como mucho últimamente. Habían estado en realidad cada vez más cerca, pero a veces ella lo atrapó la miraba fijamente con una mirada triste en su rostro. Agarró a los regalos que le había dado todo el mundo mientras ella estaba en el hospital y los llevó hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, dijo una breve oración por su mamá y el bebé y luego se dirigió hacia abajo. En el camino se tropezó con nada en particular. Ella gritó y estuvo a punto de caer cuando sintió un vendaje del brazo por la cintura. Ella levantó la vista para ver a Kyo.

"Oye ... te importa si hablamos en privado por un poco?"

"No me importa en absoluto!" Tohru, dijo, emocionado de pasar tiempo con Kyo. Cuando tenía todo el dolor de su corazón (que recientemente se ha empeorado desde la muerte de su bebé) disminuyó un poco. Ella pensó por un momento.

"¿Quieres ir a la azotea? Kyo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia fuera allí. Una vez allí, se sentó y observó el sol poniente.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo sobre?" Kyo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"En primer lugar, Akito ha estado diciendo a todo el mundo que ustedes dos han sido contratados por un tiempo. ¿Es eso cierto?

"..."

"Tohru?

"... Sí ... sí, es verdad."

"Oh ..." Él la miró durante un segundo antes de llegar y agarrar la muñeca.

"Kyo, wha-"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Kyo preguntó en voz baja, dolor evidente en su voz.

"¿Hacer qué?" Tohru preguntó un poco nervioso.

"Trate de matar". Tohru fue a correr, pero tienen Kyo le impedía hacerlo. Por último se dio por vencida y miró a los cuadros de la cubierta.

"No quiero hablar de eso no. Más tarde tal vez ... pero no ahora." Después de un momento de silencio Kyo decidió volver a intentarlo.

"Mira, yo no voy a obligarte a decir lo que no quiere, y Hatori dijo que no dijera nada a usted en todo. Es sólo que ... no lo puedo entender. Si se trata de algo que hice entonces quiero que me aliso.O incluso si es algo que alguien más lo hizo. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es ... usted puede confiar en mí. Usted me puede decir nada. Estoy aquí para ti. "Ella lo miró y vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado; un rubor en su rostro. Soltó de su muñeca, pero me agarró la mano. Confuso, miró volver a ver a su futuro en sus manos.

"Kyo ... Yo sé que ahora no es el momento de decirte esto ... y sé que usted no se siente la misma manera ... pero ... IloveyouKyo". Ella dijo tan tranquilo que salió como un susurro apresurado.

"¿Qué?"

"Me dijo ..." se detuvo cuando ella vio el coche de Hatori tire hacia arriba y Akito salir.

"Tohru? Miró y vio a Akito, un ceño fruncido propio grabado en sus facciones. Tohru respiró hondo y se puso de pie, tratando de ocultar su rubor en crecimiento.

"Me dijo ... Te amo, Kyo. Sé que me voy a casar a Akito, pero ... aún te quiero." Ella esperaba su respuesta, pero Kyo no dijo nada.

"Kyo?"

"..." Sentir oleadas de rechazo a través de su carrera se echó a llorar. Apresuradamente ella empezó a subir desde el tejado.

-Lo siento ... No tendría que haberte espera que ... no importa ...-se volvió para terminar su descenso cuando Kyo se salía de su choque inducido silencio.

"Tohru, I-"

"Está bien ... no te preocupes. Yo entiendo, Kyo. Pensé que te dejen solo. Tal vez voy a ir a vivir con Akito. Sólo por favor quédate a mi amigo." Con ella se bajó y corrió a Akito, llorando. Se envolvió con sus brazos y se secó las lágrimas. Mirando hacia arriba, vio Kyo miraba con rabia. Él sonrió y la besó en la frente Tohru antes de ayudar en el coche y diciéndole a Hatori ir. Una vez que Tohru llegó a la casa principal le dijo Akito se enteró de su compromiso. Se rió en voz baja para sí mismo.

"Así que ... cuando se es".

"El día después de mañana", anunció sin dudar.

"I-" se detuvo.

"Akito ... me casaré contigo. Pero ahora tengo que ir a hablar con mi mamá." Akito de media vuelta y saludó con la mano en el despido.

"Vaya", dijo. Tohru salió por la puerta casi de inmediato.

MIENTRAS TANTO: Kyo Punto de vista

Kyo, vistos como Akito se enjugó las lágrimas de Tohru. Se sintió enojo que era su contacto en ese sentido. A continuación, Akito lo miró y sonrió. Enfurecido, él se bajó de la azotea y salió corriendo pero para entonces ya se habían ido. Tengo que decirle a Tohru como me siento ... Pero no puedo ir a la casa principal .. Por favor, Kyoko. Yo sé que es lo que tengo que hacer pero necesito saber que me perdonas primero. Por favor, ayúdame.

"Maldita sea!" -gritó antes de correr a la tumba de Kyoko. Una vez allí, oyó un ruido extraño jadeo. Él truned la esquina para ver Tohru acurrucada en la tumba de su madre, llorando.

Punto de vista de Tohru

Tohru no podía creer que una persona puede estar en este gran dolor. Mamá por favor ayúdame. Dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado.

"Tohru!" Tohru levantó la vista para ver Kyo mirándola en estado de shock. Trató de levantarse para correr, pero tropezó y se cayó solo otra vez. Se sintió más que vio correr hacia ella Kyo. No. Cualquiera menos Kyo. Él la levantó y la acunó en su regazo, con cuidado de no darle un siguió llorando sobre su pecho mientras él le acarició la espalda. Después de su llanto callado, se levantó, ruborizada, y se apartó de él. Al verlo demostrado ser demasiado y regresaron las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Kyo. No sé por qué, pero no puedo dejar de llorar. Voy a dejar así que ...-se volvió para irse, pero fue detenido por Kyo.

"Tohru, Te amo demasiado. En el techo estaba tan impresionado ... pero Te amo, por lo que no se asustan de mí." Tohru lo miró fijamente durante un momento antes de caer al suelo sollozando.

"Tohru lo que está mal?"

"Un Akito ..."

-Lo siento Tohru. Sabía que estaban comprometidos. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido. " Tohru lo miró suplicante.

"N-no! No se sienta culpable. No es tu culpa".

-Pero usted lo ama meses. "

"¡No!"

"... Tohru?

"No quiero a Akito. Te quiero."

-Entonces, ¿por qué se casa? " Tohru se detuvo todo lo que estaba a punto de decir y miró hacia abajo.

"Tohru, es la razón por la que estás así?"

"... Sí." Kyo sintió que su ira creciendo.

"Y es por lo que trató de matarse?" Tohru se tensó, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué ha hecho para usted?" Tohru comenzó a temblar ya llorar otra vez, pero no dijo una palabra. Kyo obligó a un lado su ira y decidió volver a intentarlo.

"Tohru ... ¿qué hizo? ¿Por favor dígame?" Después de un tiempo Tohru asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Te voy a contar."


	8. Chapter 8

-1Tohru respiró profundamente para calmarse.

"Th-Ese día que Akito me llamó ... La primera vez ... después de cambiar. Me dijo que me amaba ... pero yo tuve que rechazar porque me encanta Kyo. Luego me violó y me dijo que si alguna vez contado a nadie sobre esto iba a borrar los recuerdos de todo el mundo así que me quedaría solo. Después de que él me violó otra vez. Si intentara resistir él me golpeó ... poco después empezaron las pesadillas y en ellos, te mataron y nadie supo que era yo. Entonces mis calificaciones comenzaron a bajar y luego ...-se detuvo mientras las lágrimas corrían fresca de sus ojos. Kyo se calmó lo suficiente como para limpiaparabrisas sus lágrimas y la animó a seguir adelante.

"Y entonces, ¿qué Tohru? Ella siguió llorando, pero pudo continuar.

"Y luego me enteré que estaba embarazada." Kyo miró a su estómago y se juró que nunca Akito poner una mano sobre el niño de Tohru.

"Ese hijo de puta nunca tendrá nada que ver con su hijo." Tohru lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón ... que nunca ... porque cuando fui a decirle que me golpeó en el estómago y he perdido el bebé.Lo enterré y fue entonces cuando traté de suicidarme. Cuando salí del hospital me dijo que tenía que casarse con él. Y eso es todo. "Levantó la vista para ver Kyo temblando de rabia.

"No te preocupes, te prometo que nunca hará daño a ti otra vez." Tohru asintió con la cabeza y se quedó dormido, agotado. Kyo la envolvió en su abrigo y se la llevó de nuevo a Shigure, la intención de detener la boda, no importa lo que se necesitaba.

En casa de Shigure

Yuki y Shigure estaban sentados, esperando con nerviosismo para el retorno de Kyo. Había salido corriendo de la casa justo después de Tohru izquierda.

¿Crees que va a volver? " Shigure preguntó. Yuki no dijo nada, sino simplemente siguió mirando a la pared. Oyeron la puerta abierta y cerrada y miró hacia ella, sorprendido de ver la celebración Kyo y Tohru inconsciente.

"¿Qué hiciste con ella? Yuki demandada. Kyo fulminó con la mirada antes de caminar hacia el cuarto de Tohru, Yuki y dejando a ambos estupefacto Shigure. Cuando volvió a bajar Kyo se sentó y comenzó en el piso. Después de un rato por fin habló.

"Akito ... Tohru." murmuró.

"¿Qué?" Yuki preguntó.Kyo golpeó la mesa causando su rotura.

"Me dijo, ha estado violando a Akito Tohru!" Enfurecido, le dijo a Kyo tem Tohru lo había revelado antes. Mirando hacia arriba, vio sus rostros cambian lentamente al horror como lo que había dicho hundió pulg

"Ella no puede casarse con ese hijo de puta." Kyo dijo.

"Yo no lo permitirá."

-Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer al respecto? " Shigure preguntó. Kyo se inclinó y les dijo que su idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Tohru se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente y se incorporó lentamente, teniendo en su entorno antes de que todo su éxito y se acurrucó en una bola.

"Akito no será feliz que le dije ... pero tal vez pueda evitar que él si me voy de inmediato". Con un suspiro, ella hizo su cama y escribí una nota, pidiendo disculpas a Kyo antes de bajar las escaleras.

"¿Dónde diablos crees que vas?" Tohru se congelaron, y habla en una voz monótona, sin volver a mirar el gato detrás de ella.

"Me voy. No puedo ser débil por más tiempo. ... Me tiene que proteger a todos, incluso si eso significa que no me protege. Mamá Algo siempre me enseñó que era para proteger a los más cercanos a mí ... lo siento. Adiós Kyo. " Kyo se acercó y la arrastró a la habitación y la obligó a sentarse.

"¿De verdad crees que dejaría ese hijo de puta se encontraba otro lado de ti?"

-Bueno, eh ... yo ... "

"No, yo no, y nadie más que bien sería, por eso le estamos custodia, Tohru. Pero antes, necesito saber ... quiero decir, te necesito para responder a una pregunta si usted quiere, yo ... maldita sea!¿Por qué no algo que decir siempre salen bien "Frustrado, se pasó las manos por las manos de su color naranja antes de volver a los grandes ojos miraban con curiosidad.

"Tohru ... Te amo ... y sé que tú también me amas, aunque yo sólo soy un gato estúpido. No merece nada." Él puso sus dedos en la boca mientras ella comenzó a oponerse.

"Déjame terminar. Pero aun así, de alguna manera me he ganado el corazón de un ángel. Tohru ... ¿serás mi ángel y quedarse conmigo? No te cases con Akito ... incluso si tú no me quieres, no quedarse con él. ... Por favor? " Alzó la vista para ver lágrimas en los ojos de Tohru.

"Pero si Akito se entera entonces va a herir mis amigos."

"Deja que me Akito. Ya tenemos un plan."

"Nos Plan?? ¿Qué quiere decir Kyo?" Tohru preguntó, un poco perplejo. Kyo se rió entre dientes ligeramente.

"No hasta que consiga mi respuesta. Tohru te quedas conmigo?" Tohru asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Kyo antes de volver rápidamente.

"Lo siento. Yo no tenía intención de ...-Se interrumpió mientras miraba los ojos muy abiertos al muchacho adolescente mirando hacia atrás en ella.

"Kyo ... que no transformó. Estoy tan feliz!" Engreído Kyo atrajo hacia él, deleitándose con el tacto de su esbelta figura en sus brazos, su calor que fluye hacia él.

-Sí. A mí también. " Retrocedió bruscamente al oír un coche tire en la calzada.

"Parece que el invitado de honor está aquí", dijo con rabia, tirando Tohru más cerca de él antes de dejarla ir y llevándola a la cocina. Sus ojos se agrandaron de lo que veía. Todo el mundo estaba esperando, incluso Uo y Hana.

"¿Qué es todo el mundo haciendo aquí?" Uo se acercó y abrazó a Tohru protector.

"Hemos oído todo lo que vino a proteger ya '. Ese cabrón no te va a tocar otra vez, lo prometo." Sacó una pipa y Kyo se agachó como ella giró sobre su cabeza. Hana se adelantó con calma, las ondas de la electricidad que forman un escudo en frente del grupo como el resto de la Somas se adelantó a saludar a su amigo.

"Sí. Creo que tendremos que cuidar del padre de su hijo, Tohru. Y el asesino de él también."En ese momento se abrió la puerta y vio como un paso adelante, Hatori, Hana dejando justo antes de él a través de una vez sellado el camino a ellos como Akito entró en la habitación.

"Entonces, ¿qué es esto? Sólo había que contar, no te Tohru? Y yo estaba tan agradable también ... Lo siento por esto. Hatori, borrado de sus memorias."

"No" Miró hacia arriba, enfurecido y confuso como la única persona que pensaba de lo más fiel hasta el final lo traicionó, al igual que todos los demás tenían.

"Lo siento, pero has ido a la medida. Usted violaron a una niña inocente, mató a su hijo, así como la suya, y luego trató de obligarla a casarse contigo. Todo esto en la parte superior de Kana ... y todas las otras cosas que usted he hecho a esta familia. No puedo soportar por más y ver que haces estas cosas. " Todo el mundo se había formado un círculo de protección alrededor de Tohru con ella, Uo, y Kyo en el Centro, mientras que Hana seguía de pie al lado, creando una barrera. Todos se volvieron hacia ella como ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado y sus olas voló a través de los miembros del zodíaco, una luz brillante que forman como el aire en impulsos con una potencia desconocida. Durante un tiempo, lo único que se oía eran los gritos de angustia antes de que todo quedó en silencio.Tímidamente, Tohru abrió los ojos para verla de pie amigos, con los ojos vidriosos. Sus animales habían formado, al igual que los fantasmas y se cernían sobre ellos. Ellos se convirtieron todos en la dirección de Akito. Se dio la vuelta y casi gritó de lo que veía.

Sobre la cabeza de los Akito se cernía una sombra extraña que se aferró a sí mismo como si cayendo a pedazos. No tenía forma, pero cambiar de forma en la forma vaga de un hombre antes de que un poco de él caería y sería formar de nuevo para cogerlo. Volviendo los ojos, muerto en ella, dejó escapar un grito de dolor puro y necesario antes de llegar a ella, sólo para retroceder en el miedo que los animales comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella, sus ojos llenos de odio en la extraña criatura. El único que no estaba el gato, que se sentaba y miraba la escena entera.

"No!" Ella gritó de forma automática, que no lleven a pensar en lo que iba a suceder a la criatura. Los animales volvieron la cabeza y la miró. Sensación de humedad en la cara, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando por el destino de la criatura que había tenido Akito. Caminar hacia adelante, se detuvo al sentir un roce gato contra su pierna. El la miró con ojos suplicantes y ella sonrió y mascotas antes de continuar.

"Voy a estar bien. No te preocupes".

Tímidamente tomó las medidas necesarias pequeñas hasta que se paró junto a la sombra. Una vez más, llegó para ella y sus dedos excavado en su carne, haciendo su grito de asombro con el dolor ya que no luchaban por tirón lejos de ella. Poco a poco se abrió su boca como si fuera a hablar pero todo lo que salió fue una escofina hueco. Desesperado, se aferraba a ella aún más.

"No sé si está o no de Akito. Pero esto no le ayudará. Yo entiendo que todos los demás animales que huyen, como lo hicieron el gato. ... Pero es sólo porque tienen miedo de usted. Ellos sería su amigo si lo permitiría. Lo siento, no puedo darte el amor que necesito porque estoy enamorada de Kyo, "poco a poco la sombra abrazó mientras ella hablaba, sintiendo su forma de consolidar breves segundos antes de desaparecer de nuevo como si tratara de aferrarse a ella aún más .. "

"Está bien ahora, sin embargo. Usted no tiene que hacer Akito hacer estas cosas significan porque voy a ser tu amigo. No voy a dejarte solo. Yo siempre voy a tener miedo de ti ... Ojalá no lo era. Pero No soy tan fuerte como otros son. Sin embargo puedo enfrentarlo si prometes dejar de Akito ser otros animales aprenderán a continuación te gusta este deporte, si los dejas. Te lo prometo. Así que por favor, por favor trate de ser amable. Por favor ... "Sus palabras terminaron cuando su cuerpo se partía en llanto al sentir engullir a la sombra de la tristeza de ella. A pesar de sus esfuerzos se hizo a mucho y se sentía caer en el olvido, lejos del dolor que la rodeaban.


	10. Chapter 10

Tohru ojos se abrieron lentamente. Confundido, parpadeó una vez más, preguntándose por qué todo estaba oscuro. Mirando a su alrededor no ver a nadie, sus amigos no estaban aquí, ni siquiera Kyo. de pie lentamente, con las rodillas cedieron y se cayó, silbidos en el dolor. Se sentía dolor, no significa esto que no era un sueño? Ella debería haber sabido mejor que contar. Curling en una bola, sollozó y rezó para que el sueño podría alcanzarla para que ella pudiera ser feliz por un poco de tiempo al menos. Por último se hizo cargo de agotamiento y sonrió suavemente, como sus sueños se la llevó de vuelta a tiempos más felices ... completamente ajeno a la presencia de la criatura la miraba con cautela.

VOLVER WTH LOS OTROS

Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor, preocupado, de pie Uo en la esquina, sosteniendo un inconsciente Hana.

¿Dónde está Tohru?!! ¿Qué has hecho con ella? " Todos ellos miró a su alrededor, antes jadeando al ver a Tohru, acurrucado durmiendo. "Aliviado Kyo corrió hacia ella, llegando a dibujar sus cerca de él. Él soltó un grito de espanto cuando la mano pasa a través de ella, el único rastro que ella era en realidad hubo un ligero un grito de angustia, Kyo se sentó junto a ella y la miró angustiado, alcanzando de nuevo una vez más. Sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, inadvertidos por el pelo de naranja adolescentes pero también preocupante que le rodean. En todos los años que nunca habían conocido al gato a ser tan roto, nunca le había visto llorar.

"Tohru, por favor no me dejes ... me prometió protegerlo. Por favor." Le susurró en voz baja para que nadie podía oír. Ninguno salvarla.

Con Tohru

Tohru se movió un poco, sintiendo como si alguien hubiera despertado ella. Mirando a su alrededor vio a un débil atisbo de Kyo como él extendió la mano y le acarició el cabello.

"Kyo!" Lloró, por suerte. Levantó la mano para agarrar la mano, pero se detuvo cuando una vez más desapareció.

"Es verdad. Todo el mundo se ha ido ..."

-No, no está desaparecido. Se han ido. " Jadeando, miró hacia arriba para ver la criatura que había estado con Akito.

"¿Co-quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere decir ido? ¿Sabía que me muera?" La criatura se echó a reír suavemente a su pregunta.

-No le ha traído a este reino en lugar de me aceptaron. No me deja en paz, ¿quieres? No quiero estar solo. Es por eso que le hice hacer esas cosas. Era la única manera de mantenerse cerca. Akito no me quería. "Ampliación de los ojos, Tohru se puso de pie para hacer frente a la criatura, tratando de no dejar que su espectáculo temblando.

"Pero tengo que volver a mis amigos. Ellos me necesitan, y los necesito. Usted no estará solo. Aún tendrá los demás animales de compañía. Y si te comprometes a no hacerle daño a mí de nuevo, Yo estaría dispuesto a hablar contigo y hacerte compañía ... aunque voy a tener miedo. Entiendo cómo se siente estar solo, y sé que los demás tampoco. Así que por favor, déjame salir. " Enfurecido, la criatura más de la empujó, clavando al suelo.

"No. Yo no quiero que te vayas. No se le cumpla su promesa. Al igual que todos los demás, cada vez que se van. Cada vez. Pero tú no eres diferente ... incluso si usted está aquí usted ganó ' importa. ... Así que irse. " La sombra se desintegró como Tohru sentía su sangre comienzan a crecer fuertes. Es su miedo, se sentía como su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en piedra y gritó. De repente, ella se sentía ser abrazado por un calor hacia arriba vio a Kyo, que estaba de pie sobre ella para protegerla.

"Tohru ... Pensé que te había perdido. ¿Qué pasó?" Tohru lo miró con curiosidad antes de girar la cabeza hasta que vio a Akito. Tomando la mano de Kyo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia Akito. Cuando sintió la resistencia a ella sólo halar más, sonriendo suavemente de él para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Apretar la mano para el reaseguro de que ella se agachó y tocó en el hombro de Akito.

"Um ... sobre nuestro trato ... Si lo desea, todos podemos ir a un picnic de mañana". Akito miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas lleno de desconfianza.

"Le prometí, no I. Sólo no ... no más. ¿O no voy a poder ayudar más". Akito asintió lentamente. De pie se volvió a su rostro, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, causando tanto a ella como a Kyo tensa.


End file.
